hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellsing Manor
Hellsing Manor is a large Mansion serving as the family's residence and the HQ of the Organization. Features Integra's Office Integra's office is where the current head of the family conducts business. There is a phone, which allows her to call field agents and vice versa. The Meeting Room The meeting room is where Integra and the Convention of Twelve, charged with protecting England from monsters, congregate. The room is large with a very large polished wooden table in the center of it. Around the table are several high-backed leather chairs, though the head of table, where Integra sits, does not seem to have such a chair. There is a phone at the head of the table. The room itself seems to be below the Helipad. Trapped Hallways Several hallways in the Organization have been rigged, particularly the pictures, which shoot long spears that impale targets to the wall. However, supernatural creatures can sense these as Luke Valentine walked up to, inspected, and ultimately dodged one such trap. These don't seem to be automatically triggered, but manually, as paramilitary forces appear to inspect what appears to be Luke after the trap goes off. The Helipad The Helipad is located somewhere on top of the mansion. It where the family's helicopter is located, used to get to and from local areas in short periods of time. When Jan and Luke attack the Manor in the second episode, the copter and presumably the Helipad itself is destroyed. Integra's lack of reaction and conning of Sir Penwood's grandson into buying her a new one implies this isn't unusual and likely not the family's first copter. The Subbasement The Subbasement is the absolute bottom level of the Hellsing Manor. It is all but hidden and protected, though supernatural creatures such as Luke Valentine easily found it and brutally routed the guards. The room itself is very spacious and dim, lit only by weak blue lights that don't much cut through the darkness. There is a single high-back throne in the center of the room and a small cup-table next to it. The sublevels belong to Alucard. Dining Room The manor has a dining room, which is similar to the main office: spacious and backed by larger windows. There is a long table near the window meant to seat several people. Seras' Room Seras' room is a single unit space that holds a bed, an armchair, a lamp and armoire for clothes. There is also a table with two chairs. After the Organization gets enough information on her, they get rid of the bed and replace it with a coffin filled with the soil from her place of birth. Most of the other room furnishings seemed to have been removed as well. The Vents .]] The is equipped with a large and spacious ventilation system that runs the course of the mansion. It can be accessed via the ceiling tiles and is large enough for a 12-year-old Integra , later an adult Seras Victoria and Walter C. Dornez, to comfortably move through. The latter duo are able to navigate from the sub-basement to the Meeting Room, which means one could potentially move all about the mansion undetected. The Dungeons The dungeons are one of the first places seen in the series and where Alucard is first met and, for a few decades of his life, kept. According to the Manga, which gives a detailed layout of the sublevels, there is also a interrogation/torture chamber not far from here. Other Residents * Paramilitary force Gallery Manor1.png manor2.png manor3.png Category:Places